Secret Santa
by PillarAngel
Summary: Mordecai goes through great lengths to get Margaret the perfect Christmas gift. Can he achieve this without getting on Santa's naughty list?
1. The need to be a Secret Santa

**Hey all! Happy (Belated) Holidays! :D**

**I was meaning to make a Christmas themed FanFiction, but unfortunately got too excited for the actual holiday and I ended up putting it off. xD**

**Despite the holiday passing, hopefully it'll still be a cool read!**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Inside the house in the park, Pop's was sitting on the bed whipping his red and white top hat with a rag. Skip's walked into the room.

"Oh hello Skips!" Pop's said. "Merry Christmas Eve too you!"

"Same to you Pop's. I like your hat." Skip's said while pointing at the hat.

"Thanks! I painted one of my old ones for such a marvelous occasion!"

"That's great. Hey, have you seen Benson anywhere? I need him to help me prepare for the Christmas party we're having tomorrow.

"Oh I have, but I don't think he'll want me telling you."

Benson peaked his head and arms out from under the bed.

"It's fine Pop's." Benson said. "It's just Skips."

"What are you doing under there?" Skips said.

"Mordecai and Rigby have this stupid thing called "Eggnogging" where they just dump eggnog all over me and I'm trying to avoid them until they have to go out or something."

"Well, I doubt they'll be going any time soon, they were looking for you too."

"What did they want?"

"I don't know, I think they wanted you to sign something."

"Hmm… I'll hide in the distance while you ask them."

"Come on, the eggnogging thing sounds hilarious."

Benson gave Skips a dirty look and snarled at him. Skips then sighed and agreed and they both went downstairs. Benson hid behind the couch while skips walked into the kitchen to meet Mordecai and Rigby.

"Sup Skips." Mordecai said.

"Hey Mordo." Skips said. "I found Benson, but he wants to know why you want to see him."

"Errr, I just want him to sign this to approve the new company toaster." Mordecai said.

Benson emerged from behind the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Approve of a new company toaster?" Benson said.

"I know right?" Rigby said. "It's so stupid that we have to approve of a new toaster the top guys gave us."

"It is odd." Benson said. "A little too odd. Let me see that paper I have to sign."

"It's on the table with the Microwave."

Mordecai led the others to the table which had a box with pictures of a microwave with a clipboard sitting on top. Benson picked up the clipboard.

"Season's greetings… Blah blah blah… Hmm… it's even got his signature and his seal, but what's wrong with our own toaster?"

"It's pretty janked up Benson." Rigby said. "I was trying to make toast, but the bread got stuck in there."

Benson walked over to the old toaster which had bread inside of it. Benson tugged on the toast and half of it ripped off.

"Huh, it's really wedged in there." Benson said.

Benson unplugged the toaster, flipped it upside down over his head, looked up, shook and tapped on the toaster. The toast eventually popped out, but then white liquid started pouring out of the toaster and landed all over Benson.

"Agh! What the…?!" Benson shouted.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGED!" Mordecai and Rigby said while making jazz hands and laughing.

Skip's chuckled.

"Stop laughing!" Benson yelled while whipping off the eggnog.

"Haha! We got him again!" Rigby said.

"I know right?" Mordecai said. "It was worth every penny to get this new toaster to fool Benson."

"You guys actually bought a new toaster just to dump eggnog on me?" Benson said.

"Yup." Mordecai said. "Since we thought you'd get more suspicious, we needed to make this look as legit as possible. You can keep the toaster though."

"Well I might as well, since our current toaster is covered in eggnog!"

Benson opened the box, but as soon as he looked inside, white liquid shot out straight onto his face.

"DOUBLE EGGNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGED!" Mordeai and Rigby said while laughing.

Skip's laughed even harder. Benson whipped the eggnog off his face.

"Both of you hush up and get to work preparing for the Christmas party while I clean myself up from all the eggnog!"

"He seems kinda steamed." Rigby said.

"Not as steamed as he was last year, so he'll simmer down." Mordecai said.

"Don't count on it!" Benson said from the distance.

Mordecai, Rigby and Skips went on to preparing for the Christmas party. They decorated the entire first floor, set up a table with drinks and snacks and put some Christmas themed movies on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Alright we're done." Skips said.

"I'll say, the house looks great!" Rigby said.

"I know. I think we may have out done ourselves." Skips said. "Now you two wait here, I gotta round up the others."

"What for?" Mordecai said.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell ya. All the employees in the park are participating in a Secret Santa event. We're gonna draw names out of a bowl to see who has to give who a present, so wait here for everyone to get here."

"Okay." Mordecai and Rigby said.

Skips walked into another part of the house.

"Secret Santa?" Rigby said. "Why would they want us to do something like that?"

"I don't know," Mordecai said. "Probably to strengthen the company bond or something."

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Rigby said.

"Are you really going to get it?" Mordecai said.

Rigby groaned.

"That's what I thought." Mordecai said.

Mordecai got up from the couch and opened the door. Marget and Eileen where there.

"Hey Marget!" Mordecai said. "Oh and hello to you too Eileen."

"Merry Christmas Eve, Mordecai." Marget said.

"We just stopped by to see if you guys where having another Christmas party." Elieen said.

"Yep, same deal as last year. Heheh." Mordecai said.

"Except this time we're doing Secret Santa." Rigby said.

"Oooh! Secret Santa?! I haven't done that since I was a kid!" Margret said. "Can we do the Secret Santa thing with you guys?"

"I don't see why not." Skips said while walking over to join them and handing Margret and Eileen two small slips of paper and two markers. "Just write your names on these slips of paper, drop it in the bowl and we'll pull names out now."

Margret and Eileen wrote their names on the slips of paper, put the paper in the bowl and gave the markers back to Skips. Them and Mordecai and Rigby followed skips to the living room where Benson, Muscle Man, Fives, and Thomas where. Skips explained what they were doing and they all drew names out of the bowl.

"Who did you get Rigby?" Mordecai said.

"Umm…" Rigby said while peering his eyes at the slip of paper. "Darn, I got Eileen."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Mordecai said.

"I don't know what girls like!"

"Come on, can't be that hard. Watch, I'll find Margret the perfect gift."

"How can you tell who you got if you didn't even open your paper?"

"Uhh…"

Mordecai opened his slip of paper. It bared the name 'Fives'.

"Darn! Got High Five Ghost! Then who got Margret?"

Mordecai looked over at Muscle Man.

"Who the heck is 'Margret'?" Muscle Man said.

Mordecai walked quickly over Muscle Man.

"Oh, he's just some weirdo who crashed the party. I got Fives though! We can trade!"

Suddenly Margret walked over.

"Hey Mordecai," Margret said. "could you tell me who this person is? Calls himself 'Muscle Man'?"

"I'm Muscle Man." Muscle Man said.

"Oh darn it! I gave myself away!"

"Haha, that's alright. I didn't even like surpises that much. What's your name."

"My name's Margret."

"It is, is it? Interesting."

"Yeah, I'll make sure to get you something nice in time for the party. Nice meeting you!"

Margret walked away.

"So, that's Margret?" Muscle Man said with a smirk.

"Just trade names with me already." Mordecai demanded.

"I don't know Mordo, what's it worth to ya?" Muscle Man said while waving the piece of paper across Mordecai's face.

"Ugh what do you want?" Mordecai said while shoving Muscle Man's arm out of the way.

"If you want to impress your lady friend so badly-"

"She's not my 'lady friend!" Mordecai shouted."

"Whatever, if you want to be her Secret Santa, you're also gonna be my Secret Santa too, and the gift better be good and not just a stupid greeting card!"

"Okay, fine, whatever."

Muscle Man and Mordecai exchanged the slips of paper, and Mordecai walked back to Rigby.

"Check it out, I'm Margret's Secret Santa!" Mordecai said.

"Awesome bro! Watchya gonna get her?" Rigby asked.

"Uhhh…"

"What's the matter? I thought you said giving gifts to females was easy?" Rigby said sarcastically.

Mordecai punched Rigby in the shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground.


	2. A Climb to the Stars

Later in the day, Margaret and Eileen went to work at the coffee shop. Mordecai was sitting at a table, wearing a blue winter jacket, in the coffee shop with two cups of hot chocolate in front of him while Rigby was at another table talking to Eileen. Mordecai groaned.

"Searched a bunch of stores, and nothing felt like the right gift for Margaret." Mordecai said.

Mordecai took a sip of his hot chocolate while Rigby started making his way to Mordecai. Rigby took a seat next to Mordecai.

"Hey bro, I got you a hot chocolate." Mordecai said while pushing the second cup of hot chocolate in front of Rigby.

"Thanks man." Rigby said. "I really needed one of these on the account it's freezing out there!"

Rigby chugged his hot chocolate, but after two swallows he screamed, dropped the cup of hot chocolate on his lap, held his hands on the lower half of his body and fell out of his chair.

"Rigby are you alright?!" Mordecai said.

"Ugh, yeah I'm fine." Rigby said while sitting back in his chair.

"You know, most people wait for their hot chocolate to cool before chugging it down like that."

"Stop talking!" Rigby shouted.

"Here, take the rest of mine. You obviously need it more than I do." Mordecai said while pushing his cup in front of Rigby.

Rigby stared at the cup.

"Ew, it's covered in Mordo mouth."

"Just drink it you big baby."

Rigby took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Hmm, not bad when it's not as hot as the sun."

"Riiiight." Mordecai said while rolling his eyes. "So, what did you talk to Eileen about?"

"Nothing really." Rigby said while placing his cup on the table. "I was mainly trying to get some hints on what she wanted for Christmas, but I got squat."

"Hmm, bummer." Mordecai said.

"I know. I even asked her about Margret too-"

"Really? What did she say?" Mordecai interrupted.

"She didn't really say anything helpful."

"At this point I'll take what I can get. What did she say?"

"Well, she mentioned something about when Margret was young, she wanted to own her very own star."

"A star?"

"Yeah, but that could mean anything."

"Hmm, true." Mordecai said while getting up from his seat. "Oh well, guess we should head back out and just buy something instead of just showing up with nothing."

"Mind if we stop at the house first?" Rigby said while getting up from his seat and heading towards the front door. "I'm starting to regret going outside without my jacket."

"Awwww," Mordecai teased while following Rigby, "what happened Mr. I-am-part-Canadian?"

"What happened Mr. ni ni ni niiii." Rigby mimicked "I didn't think it would be this cold!"

Mordecai and Rigby walked back to the house and noticed something bright in the garage. They walked inside to find Skips was wearing goggles with his hand out. Hovering over his hand was something really bright and shiny. Mordecai and Rigby shielded their eyes.

"My eyes!" Rigby shouted.

"Here, put these on." Skips said while giving Mordecai and Rigby their own pair of goggles.

Mordecai and Rigby put on their goggles.

"Woah, what is that?" Mordecai asked.

"This, my friends," Skips said. "Is a star."

"A star?" Rigby asked.

"Yep, I caught it ways back so I could give it to my mom back home for Christmas."

"That's so cool!" Mordecai said. "How the heck do you catch a star."

"With this." Skips said.

Skips held up a wavy like blue rod with a gold star pattern on it. On the top of it was a golden star topping.

"Now if you excuse me, I gotta go mail this."

"The delivery people are going to let you mail a star?" Rigby said.

"I have a relative that works for the delivery company. I call him to personally take care of my... abnormal deliveries. Later."

Skips put the rod on a table and walked out of the garage. Mordecai picked up the rod.

"Dude, you better not be thinking what I think your thinking."

"Oh I'm definitely thinking what you think I'm thinking." Mordecai said. "I'm thinking of getting Margret her very own star."

"Dude, I doubt Eileen meant she actually wanted a star."

"I know, but how awesome would it be to physically own your own star? It's perfect for Margret!"

Suddenly, Benson walked into the garage.

"What are you guys doing in-" Benson said while gasping and grabbing the rod out of Mordecai's hands. "Where did you get this?!"

"We found it on the table, and we were thinking of using it." Mordecai said.

"Are you crazy?! If you use it he'll-" Benson stopped himself mid sentence. "Never mind, why are you using this to get stars out of the sky?"

"I just wanted to use it to get Margret a special present. I'm her Secret Santa."

"So you're just getting one star?" Bensons asked.

"Yeah, why you ask?" Mordecai asked.

"Just… don't… want you to get carried away that's all. Here." Benson said while handing Mordecai the rod.

"Before you go, you should know that the rod will only work from a really high place. Go to that really tall hill behind the house. It should work there."

"You sure know a lot about this rod, Benson." Rigby said.

"A few years ago I decided to try it… Just for fun. I was a little jumpy before because I didn't want you getting to crazy with it like I… almost did."

"Ah alright." Mordecai said. "Thanks for the advice Benson. I'll be sure to give you some credit for the gift as well."

"Thanks." Benson said.

Mordecai and Rigby started making their way to the tall hill Benson mentioned. Its height spanned over twice as high as the house, and it got steep near the top. Mordecai and Rigby started climbing the hill. After a while they were forced to go on all floors to climb the rest.

"Man." Rigby said while gasping for air. "This hill is huge! I can't believe I never noticed it before!"

"Well one thing's for sure," Mordecai said while gasping for air. "It is definitely not an easy climb."

They continued their ascent.

"Uhh dude…" Rigby said hesitatingly. "I'm slipping!"

Rigby started sliding down the mountain and eventually lost grip completely.

"Rigby grab my hand!" Mordecai shouted as he bent down to extend his hand.

Rigby grabbed Mordecai's wrist with one hand.

"Ugh… I can't, hold on for much longer…" Mordecai said. "Try to grab the hill."

"I can't get a good grip! Just go on without me!"

"I won't let you fall man!"

"It's okay! I'm just not meant to climb hills! Just go grab that star for Margret!"

"Rigby don't!"

Rigby let go of Mordecai's arm and started tumbling down the hill screaming and saying 'owe' with every impact.

Mordecai sighed and continued climbing. He eventually reached the top, stood up and looked at the sky. He then reached into his jacket and took out the rod. He reached into the sky with it, but nothing happened.

"Come on, work!" Mordecai said.

He stood on his toes and eventually a beam started to shoot out of the rod. From the beam, Mordecai could see from a distance that the a star was being retracted.

"It's working!" Mordecai said.

Once it got close once it got close, Mordecai covered his eyes with his other arm.

"Agh! That's bright!" Mordecai said.

Mordecai lost his balance and began tumbling down the hill along with the star. Somewhere in the middle of a snowy field where a couple of little tiny human like creatures with green suits and green pointy hats based inside a room with monitors and control panels. One of these creatures, who was slightly taller than the others, whore a black suit and pointy hat instead of green, was walking around surveying the others. He stopped at one who was laughing at something on the monitor.

"What are you laughing at?" The creature said in a sinister tone.

"Oh I'm just watching this guy take a tumble on this really tall hill." The tiny creature said in a much higher tone.

"You're supposed to be on duty not laughing at other peoples misfortu-" The creature in black stopped himself for a brief moment. "Rewind the footage."

"Err what?" the high toned creature said.

"Move over you oaf!" the creature in black said while pushing the smaller creature out of its chair. The footage re-winded to the point where the star got close to Mordecai's face and he had to cover his eyes.

"No…" the creature in black said. "Not again. Luckily this time I know beforehand, and I'll make sure that the same mistake will not be repeated."


	3. Snowed Down

Mordecai laid flat on his stomach at the base of the hill. After a while, he lifted up his head.

"Oh man..." Mordecai said. "I can't believe Rigby went through that. Rigby? Ribgy?! Where are you?"

"I'm under you! Get off me!" Rigby said.

Mordecai got up and helped him up.

"Sorry about that dude." Mordecai said.

"It's cool." Rigby said. "Did you at least get the star?"

Mordecai looked behind him where the star laid, picked it up, and faced Rigby.

"Oh yeah I did." Mordecai said while holding out the star. "You could say I'm a star… for going up and… getting the… star and-"

"Stop forcing it. You're only embarrassing yourself."

Mordecai and Rigby walked into the house. Rigby walked upstairs, while Mordecai walked into the kitchen. He sat at the table, put the star in a box and wrapped the box with green wrapping paper and tied it together with a red bow. The present radiated streams of light that matched the colors of the present. Mordecai walked upstairs and into his room. Inside, Rigby was laying on a trampoline.

"Check it." Mordecai said while holding out the present. "All wrapped up for Margret tomorrow."

"Woah!" Rigby said. "It's like you're holding a Christmas disco ball… errr… cube."

"I know, it's pretty cool. Anyway, goodnight man."

"Night buddy."

Mordecai lay in his bed, put the present under it and closed his eyes while Rigby did the same. After a while, a faint banging noise was heard. Rigby opened his eyes slightly and developed a frustrated look. He got up and looked downward out the window. Rigby saw three little green clothed creatures ramming down the front door with a red and white stripped pillar. Rigby rubbed his eyes and opened his eyes wide open. He rushed to Mordecai and shook him rapidly.

"Mordecai! Mordecai, wake up!" Rigby whispered.

"Ugh… what?" Mordecai said frustratingly.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think Christmas elves are trying to break into our house."

"I think you had to much eggnog." Mordecai said while sitting up right. "What the heck is with all that banging?"

Mordecai walked over to the window and his eyes widened.

"What the heck?!" Mordecai said.

"I told you!" Rigby said.

A tiny creature wearing black approached the door.

"Softer guys, softer!" It said. "We don't wanna wake anyone up so we can get the jump on the fellas with the star."

"They know about the star?" Mordecai said.

"Must be some Christmas crime group or something to make a profit from the star." Rigby said.

Mordecai crouched near his bed, reached under, and grabbed the present.

"Like heck they are!" Mordecai said while putting on his coat and Christmas hat.

"Grab your coat, we're gonna sneak into the basement from the outside."

"Okay, we sneak into the basement, then what?" Rigby asked while putting on his coat.

"We wait it out until they think we're not here."

Mordecai and Rigby walked out of the room and went to a window at the end of the hallway which was adjacent to the front of the house. Mordecai opened the window and climbed out to the outside. He hung from the ledge of the window.

"Alright, I'll climb down to the ground and I'll catch you." Mordecai said.

"Why can't I climb down too?" Rigby asked.

"Because you suck at climbing."

"That thing on the hill was just a fluke bro! Here climb back in and I'll show you!"

Rigby tugged on Mordecai which caused him to lose his grip and fall out the window along with Rigby.

"Rigby!" Mordecai shouted.

"Heheh… Sorry." Rigby said.

"Well, well, well, Mordecai and Rigby." The creature in black said while approaching them from around the corner. "I've been looking for you."

"We know what you want, and you can't have it!" Mordecai said.

"Well, I feel obligated to tell you that you better give us that star, because your Christmas is already at the point of looking grim, and your resistance is only making it worse. Now give me the star."

"Alright, alright, we give up." Rigby said.

"We what?!" Mordecai said.

"Dude, that's a pretty threatening elf we really should give him the present." Rigby said while winking at Mordecai.

Mordecai stood still as Rigby reached for the present. He then quickly scooped up some slow and threw it at the creature causing it to fall to the ground.

"Run!" Rigby shouted.

Mordecai got up and he and Rigby ran away. The creature got up and the three other creatures joined him.

"Hey boss!" One of the creatures in green said. "We got the door open and we're waiting on further orders!"

"Well here's an order…" The creature in black said. "GET THEM!"

They then began running after Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai looked behind him.

"I think they're gaining on us!" Mordecai said.

"Nah man, we can definitely out run those wanna-be elves." Rigby said. "Especially when they got a face full of snow!"

Rigby lowered his hand in the snow and scooped up some snow. He rolled it into a ball and threw a snow ball at one of the green clothed creatures causing it to fall to the ground.

"Go on… without me!" It said.

The other green clothed creatures looked back.

"If any of you stops to help him, you're going to be fired!" The black clothed creature said.

"The poopy colored one is right though." One of the other green clothed creatures said. "We won't be able to catch them on foot!"

"Then we'll catch them in air." The black clothed creature said while pulling out a walkie-talkie from its coat. "Attention Squad Gumdrop, grab your reindeer and come to my location. I need a couple of ne'er-do-wells apprehended asap!"

"Man, these guys won't give up!" Rigby said.

"We can probably lose them in the park once we get there." Mordecai said.

Suddenly, a large batch of snow fell on Rigby. Only his head was exposed.

"Rigby!" Mordecai shouted.

Mordecai looked up into the sky. He saw five green creatures holding shovels while riding on flying reindeer. Tied to the reindeer was large sack of snow.

"What the heck?" Mordecai said.

"Mordecai! Go on without me! Save the present!" Rigby said.

"No! I won't leave you again!"

Mordecai stepped forward towards Rigby, but a large chunk of snow dropped on Rigby's head.

"Crap!" Mordecai said quietly.

He turned around and continued running while dodging falling snow chunks. After a while, he stumbled and dropped the present. He stopped in his tracks, turned around and took two steps forward. Suddenly, a chunk of snow fell on Mordecai which caused him to fall flat on his stomach with his lower body covered in a large heap of snow. He pulled himself forward with his arms towards the present as he had snow chunks dropped constantly on him. He lifted his arm to grab the present, but a snow chunk was dropped on his head and his arm fell to the ground, motionless. The creature in black approached Mordecai.

"Well, well, well." The creature said while picking up the present. "Stealing stars? Abandoning your best friend? You have been pretty naughty. Well lucky for you, I have prepared a special place where you can think about what you have done."


	4. The Fight Before Christmas

Mordecai awoke in a grey three wall room with red and white stripped bars blocking the exit. Rigby was also in the cell sitting on the floor against the wall. He had a candy cane held in his mouth which he moved left and right and back again repeatedly while emitting tooting noises.

"What are you doing?" Mordecai asked.

"Playing a harmonica like all prisoners do when they're doing time." Rigby said.

"That's a candy cane."

"Shows how much imagination you have."

"Let me see that thing." A voice said from outside the cell.

They could see an arm extend through the cell bar. Rigby walked over and gave the candy cane to the mysterious person. Rigby looked at Mordecai who raised his eye brow. Rigby shrugged.

"Here." The mysterious voice said while handing Rigby the candy cane.

It had four unique and perfectly shaped holes carved into it. Rigby blew on it and it sounded like an actual harmonica.

"Wow! Thanks!" Rigby said.

"No worries." The mysterious person said. "I was tired of you making fart noises anyway."

"How did you do that?" Mordecai asked.

"I'm an elf, I make nick knacks and do dads for a living."

"An elf? You gotta be joking." Mordecai said.

The self-proclaimed elf faced them so he could be seen. He looked similar to the creatures that where chasing them throughout the park.

"Come on buddy." The elf said. "You saw the flying reindeer. We elves exist."

"Does that mean Santa exists too?" Rigby asked.

"Dang, you catch on fast." The elf said in a sarcastic tone. "Yes. Ol' Saint Nick is real."

"Awesome!" Rigby said.

"Well besides that rad news about Santa existing, can you tell us why we're here?" Mordecai asked.

"You're here for the theft of a star from the sky." The elf said.

"Why is that so bad? There are lots of stars in the sky." Mordecai said.

"The thing is pal, Santa long ago mapped out a path way based on how the stars where align and how they would align in the future. Following this path using the stars was crucial so Santa could deliver presents efficiently and quickly enough so that everyone would get their presents before Christmas."

"Well we didn't know that!" Rigby said.

"Wait a minute," Mordecai said. "a friend of ours back home caught a star a while back and no elves came and threw him in here."

"Oh really? Then I better send them after him."

"I uhh…"

"I'm just stuffing your stocking. He probably got the star in advance so another star could take its place. Even if he didn't do that, we wouldn't take him and stuff him in a cell. Santa would already know about it, and he is very forgiving, but unfortunately, Chip is the head elf, and we have to listen to what he says or he'll find some way to convince Santa we were naughty."

"Who's Chip?" Mordecai asked.

"That elf who wears black that put you in here." The elf said.

"Oh him. Yeah what's with him? He's not as nice as an actual Christmas elf."

"Two years ago, some grouch, who was mad that he kept getting coal in his stocking, did some star catching of his own, but he didn't just get one star, he got a whole bunch of them! It threw Santa off so much during take-off that he had to cancel Christmas for that year. We elves worked our butt off trying to get next year's batch of presents done extra early since Santa needed to deliver not only this year's presents, but last years too to make up for the Christmas cancelation. That somehow made Chip snap and he vowed to not allow such a catastrophe to happen again, but really, in your case, it was just an accident you didn't really mean any harm, plus I bet a new star took the old stars place already."

"Well I guess we're stuck here." Rigby said. "I'm sure Santa would think we deserve it."

"Do you really think this ugly old prison cell was Kris Kringle's idea? The one who's really forgiving? Yeah right."

"Then let us talk to Santa." Mordecai said. "We'll tell him what happened and he'll let us go! Hey may probably let me keep the star!"

"Sorry pal." The elf said. "Santa has already begun delivering the presents. I guess Chip was smart enough to anticipate that."

"Great." Mordecai said while sulking.

The elf than reached into his pocket, took out and shook three keys bounded to a ring.

"…But not that smart since he put me in charge of the keys to the cell."  
The elf inserted one of the keys into a lock on the cell door and opened it. Mordecai and Rigby walked out.

"Thanks a lot man!" Mordecai said.

"Yeah! We totally owe you one!"

"Don't mention it." The elf said. "Now listen. Through that door is where the presents waiting for inspection. That is where I saw Chip put the star. Find it, and through another door in that room is the exit. There should be a flock of reindeer nearby which you can use to fly home."

"Sweet! Our very own reindeer!" Rigby said.

"Sorry bud, I'm expecting you to tug on its tail three times which will signal it to go straight to the North Pole." The elf said. "Now hurry before Chip gets suspicious!"

"Right." Mordecai said. "Let's go Rigby."

"Oh one more thing fellas." The elf said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you to man." Mordecai said.

"What he said!" Rigby said.

Mordecai and Rigby went into the room the elf directed them to go. The room contained a high and steep pile of presents.

"Aw crap!" Rigby said while looking up at the large mountain of presents. "It'll take us forever to find the present!"

"No it won't." Mordecai said while pointing upwards. "I it's at the top of the pile. I recognize the wrapping on the present. Start climbing!"

Mordecai and Rigby began climbing the present pile. Meanwhile, in the previous room, Chip approached the elf guarding the cell with three other elves following him.

"May I ask why the dang cell is open?!" Chip said.

"I let them go." The elf said.

"You what?!"

"Did I stutter? I said I let them go. Santa doesn't cage people like animals!"

"I can guarantee that Santa will be happy to cage you once I have a word about you to him! Come on elves let's get them!"

Mordecai and Rigby where already half way up the mountain when Chip and the three other elves busted through the door.

"I will not let you two cancel Christmas!" Chip said while beginning his climb up the presents with the other elves following behind him.

Chip and the other elves began throwing presents at Mordecai and Rigby as they climbed higher. Rigby took a present and was about to throw it, but instead opened it and pulled out a metallic sling shot with a laser pointer attached to where the stems meet.

"The Super Sling?!" Rigby said. "I wanted one of these for a while when I was a kid! Too bad it was taken down for being kind of over powered."

"Now would be a good time to use it man!" Mordecai said.

"But I have nothing to use for ammo!"

Mordecai shuffled through the presents, and opened one up which contained Christmas ornaments.

"Here! Use these!" Mordecai said while shoving the box over to Rigby.

Rigby put the ornaments in his jacket and hopped into the back of Mordecai's jacket. As Mordecai continued to climb Rigby started shooting at the elves that were perusing them. Rigby managed to hit every elf except Chip. Chip grabbed and opened a lengthy present which contained a Water Rifle. He grabbed another one which contained a bottle of shampoo and loaded the Water Rifle with it. Chip shot the rifle and hit Mordecai's feet causing him to slip downward.

"Rigby! Bail! Get the present!" Mordecai said.

"But…but I suck at climbing!" Rigby said.

"We don't have a choice! Just do it!" Mordecai said.

Rigby dropped the sling shot, jumped out of Mordecai's jacket and latched onto the mountain pile. Mordecai turned around and jumped downward while taking chip with him by tackling him. Rigby struggled climbing to the top, but eventually made it, pulled out the present from the pile and held it in the air.

"I did it! I climbed to the top! I'm-" Rigby interrupted himself.

The pile began to shake violently.

"Preasent-lanche!" Rigby shouted

Mordecai pushed chip aside and ran for the exit while Rigby found a large present near the top of the hill that contained a sleigh and used it to ride down the hill.

"Freedom!" Rigby shouted as he broke down the exit door with Mordecai following behind him.

Rigby got of the sleigh when it came to a complete stop.

"There's the reindeer!" Mordecai said.

Mordecai and Rigby got on their own reindeer and took off into the sky.

"Man, I never knew riding reindeer would be so easy." Rigby said.

"I know, you just kind of steer with the antlers and boom, reindeer steering." Mordecai said.

"I hope we find out how to make them go faster," Rigby said, "'cause we got company!"

Chip and the other three elves caught up with Mordecai and Rigby on their own reindeer.

"Burry those Christmas wreckers into the snow!" Chip shouted.

The elves in green began bumping Rigby around causing the reindeer he was riding on to whine, while Chip bumped Mordecai's Reindeer.

"I have you now!" Chip said.

"Oh no you don't!" A voice said in the distance.

The elf that was guarding the prison cell came riding on a reindeer holding a large candy cane. He knocked two of the elves that where knowing Rigby back and forth.

"What are you doing man?!" The remaining elf said.

"Sorry my brother, but I'm doing what Santa would want! Mordecai catch!"

The elf threw his large candy cane towards Mordecai. He caught it and pointed it towards Chip.

"Back off, you elf wanna-be!" Mordecai said.

"You wanna tango?" Chip said while standing up on the reindeer and taking out a large candy cane from his coat. "Let's dance, Birdy."

Mordecai and Chip began parrying each other's swings with their candy canes. Mordecai eventually was able to knock chip over, but he managed to grab onto the reindeer's leg. Chip then placed the loop of the candy cane around Mordecai's body and pulled him forward causing him to fall of the Reindeer.

"Mordecai!" Rigby shouted.  
"Oh no!" The prison guard elf said.

The other elf that was with chip pushed them both of their reindeer.


	5. Margaret's Star

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Mordecai said. "Why did it have to end this way right before Christmas?"

"HO…HO…HOOOOO!" A deep voice said in the distance.

Mordecai looked around. He noticed something in the distance, but it was too far and dark to make out what it was. A circular object started approaching him. As it came into view, the object was large and orange, with a little tube at one side of it. The object went underneath Mordecai which manage to broke his fall. It emitted a loud fart noise as air escaped through the tube.

"A… Giant whoopee cushion?" Mordecai said.

"Quite indeed, Mordecai! Ho, ho, ho!" The same deep voice said.

A bearded man wearing red landed near Mordecai in a sleigh being pulled by four reindeer. In the sleigh with him were Rigby and an elf in green. They all stepped out of the sleigh.

"Rigby! The elf! You guys are okay!" Mordecai said.

"Yes we are!" The elf said. "All thanks to the big guy himself!"

"Wow! Santa!" Mordecai said. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!"

"It's good to see you too Mordecai." Santa said "You caused quite a commotion with my elves."

"Yeah… about that…"

"It wasn't our fault!" Rigby shouted.

"Oh ho ho, I know, I know." Santa said. "I know all about the trouble Chip caused. Speaking of which…"

Santa looked at the sky and he saw Chip coming down to land on the ground on his reindeer. He climbed off once the reindeer landed.

"Boss!" Chip said. "I'm glad you're here! These ruffians tried to ruin Christmas the same way that old guy did two years ago!"

"What Benson did is different what Mordecai was trying to do Chip." Santa said.

"Benson?!" Mordecai said.

"Dang." Rigby said.

"Yes, the very man you worked for did it, but he learned his lesson did he?" Santa said.

"Well he did kinda warn us not to get overboard so yeah I guess he did." Mordecai said.

"Exactly." Santa said. "I am all about forgiveness which I expect my elves to enforce in my absence and you have not shown that Chip, even after our little talk. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give your position to little Harry over here."

"Really?!" The elf in green said.

"You forgave Mordecai for what he did, and that shows that you've learned well about my ways. Lead the elves well, Harry."

"I will not let you down Santa!" Harry said.

"Now, gather the rest of my reindeer here so I may be able to deliver the presents before Christmas Day."

"Right away!"

"But…but..!" Chip said.

"Quite Chip, you're done. Now get on a reindeer and come with me. You're helping me gather the other reindeer."

Harry and Chip got on their own reindeer and flew away with Chip looking at Mordecai sternly.

"Now," Santa said, "About the star…"

"I can't use it as a gift for Margaret, can I?" Mordecai said.

"I'm sorry Mordecai, but stars take months to come back into existence in the sky so I must have that one guiding my way, or some good boys and girls will be left without presents on Christmas Day."

Mordecai sighed.

"Rigby give him the star." Mordecai said.

Rigby walked over and gave the present to Santa.

"Thank you Mordecai." Santa said.

Santa opened the present, took out the star and threw it up into the air. Once it reached its spot in the sky it emitted a bright light. Santa opened his hand and a present appeared in his hand.

"Here, take this in exchange for the star." Santa said while giving the present to Mordecai. "In this present is what Margaret wants most of all for Christmas."

"Really? Awesome!" Mordecai said. "Thanks a lot Santa!"

"No problem Mordecai, and Merry Christmas."

Santa gave Mordecai and Rigby a ride back to the park. They thanked Santa and he rode off to deliver presents. Mordecai and Rigby walked into their room.

"Alright, let's see what this present is." Mordecai said while sitting on his bed.

He unwrapped the present. All that was in there was a picture of Mordecai in the coffee shop on the floor near a sign that said 'Wet Floor' with Rigby laughing in the background.

"Is that the picture of when you slipped on some spilled coffee?" Rigby said trying to contain his laughter.  
"Yeah… it is! What gives Santa?!" Mordecai said.

"Maybe a super funny embarrassing photo of you is the perfect Christmas present!" Rigby said followed by laughter.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Mordecai said while getting under his blanket. "Guess I'll just have to get something lame for her for Christmas."

Mordecai and Rigby went to bed. The next morning people showed up at the house for the Christmas party. Mordecai and Rigby also attended the party each wearing Santa hats.

"Man, I think more people came to the party than last year!" Rigby said.

"I know, what a turn out!" Mordecai said.

Muscle Man approached Mordecai.

"Hey! Were my present, Secret Santa?!" Muscle Man said.

"Oh, right." Mordecai said. "It's on the kitchen table with the others."

Muscle Man rushed over and searched through the pile of presents on the table until he found Mordecai's gift.

"You actually got him something?" Rigby said.

"Yep." Mordecai said.

"How much did it cost you?"

"Absolutely nothing." Mordecai said with a smirk.

Muscle Man opened the present and pulled out a large whoopee cushion.

"The Megla Whoopee X3?! Dude! This is the best present ever! Thanks!"

"No problem Muscle Man." Mordecai said with a smile. "Merry Christmas."

"WHOOOO!" Muscle Man said while raising the whoopee cushion over his head.

"Well looks like you got a lucky break with Muscle Man." Rigby said.

"Yep, but my Christmas giving isn't done yet." Mordecai said.

Benson approached them holding a mug which read 'Best Boss'.

"You got me a new mug?" Benson said.

"I know it isn't much," Mordecai said, "but I just wanted to give you something not only because it's Christmas, but because I respect you as a boss, despite our hijinks."

"Hey, don't take me with you on the sap train!" Rigby said.

"Thanks Mordecai," Benson said, "I actually got a present for you and Rigby as well!"

Benson handed Mordecai and Rigby a small present each. As soon as they opened them, white liquid squirted out on each of their faces.

"Ah what?!" Mordecai said.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGED!" Benson shouted while making Jazz hands followed by laughter.

Mordecai and Rigby stared at Benson with blank expressions then they laughed with him.

"Good one Beson!" Rigby said.

"Who knew you'd eggnog us!" Mordecai said.

Benson sighed.

"Merry Christmas guys." Benson said with a smile.

"Same to you, Benson." Mordecai said.

"Yeah same." Rigby said. "Oh dude! What about Margaret?"

"Oh I almost forgot!" Mordecai said. "Benson, do you know where Margaret went?"

"The red robin?" Benson said. "I think she stepped out."

Mordecai rushed over to the table and grabbed a present which had a tag that said "To: Margaret From: Mordecai. He put on his jacket and rushed out of the house. He looked around until he saw Margaret sitting near a frozen lake. Mordecai ran over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey… Margaret." Mordecai said while catching his breath.

"Oh hey Mordecai! How did you find me?" Margaret said.

"Benson told me where you were. Why aren't you at the party?"

"It's just that every year I love coming here to watch the stars since near the lake is when you can see them really clearly. It's beautiful."

"I'll say. Oh yeah, I came to give you your present."

Mordecai gave Margaret her present. She opened it up and pulled out a stuffed star with a happy face on it.

"I love it! Thanks Mordecai!" Margaret said.

"Yeah sorry it's so lame." Mordecai said.

"It's not lame! I really love it! Even if I did think it was lame, it's the thought that counts."

"Oh I know, I know, it's just that I was going to get you something even better, but I wasn't able to get it."

"Haha, what? An actual star?"

"Well… believe it or not, yeah. Since I overheard that when you were little you wanted your own star."

"Ohhhh that? I didn't mean an actual physical star!"

"You didn't?"

"Nah. What I consider a star is like my very own guardian angel; An angel who is there for me when I need help, to make me feel better when I'm sad, and understands me. I already got my star a long time ago, you."

"Me?"

"Yeah… You're my star Mordecai."

"Well, Margaret, I'll be happy to be your star."

Margaret opened her arms, leaned in and hugged Mordecai. Mordecai hugged her back. They stayed in that position for a brief then they leaned back. Margaret looked up and noticed a branch with mistletoe hanging on the edge of it.

"Hey look." Margaret said.

Mordecai looked up and his eyes widened. They both then looked at each other with blank expressions for a while until they began to lean forward closing they're eyes slowly until they're lips met in a loving embrace.

"Way to go man." Rigby said as he retracted the branch with the mistletoe on it.

Eileen appeared behind Rigby and tapped him on his shoulder. Rigby turned around.

"Hey Rigby, what's going on?" Eileen asked.

"See for yourself." Rigby said.

Eileen stepped forward beside Rigby and looked at Mordecai and Margaret.

"Awww!" Eileen said. "How romantic!"

"Yeah. Oh and uhh, Eileen…"

"Yes Rigby?" Eileen said.

"I…forgot to get you something for the Secret Santa thing. I was your Secret Santa."

"It's alright Rigby; I already got what I wanted anyway. Everyone coming together to enjoy Christmas."

"Yeah, but still, I'll make it up to you somehow."

Rigby positioned his arm in such a way that the mistletoe was hanging over him and Eileen. She looked upward, and after a while Rigby looked up then they both looked at each other. Eileen smiled.

"Uhh…" Rigby said nervously.

* * *

**Happy Holidays and Happy New Year everyone! =D**


End file.
